


Identical words against different time frames.

by Sansael



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Wonder Woman/Star Trek crossover nobody asked for but I still wrote, inspired by Haircut of Goodness that Chris Pine sported in his last three movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansael/pseuds/Sansael
Summary: James T Kirk was self aware enough to admit that, not unlike like from every cheesy romcom holo from 20th century, when Diana Prince faced him, the world stopped turning and he was left standing, gaping like a fish, at the woman before him.  It took all of his will not to blurt out "I know you! You saved me when my plane fell! You saved Veld!"  No need to embarass yourself with some dreams in front of an admiral. Even though the admiral looked like a carbon copy of a woman who's been haunting his dreams for last few years.





	Identical words against different time frames.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strongjaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strongjaw/gifts).



> I love Wonder Woman. And I love Star Trek. Both have Chris Pine, so how could I, crossover mastermind, pass by the possibilty to combine those wonderful worlds and wonderful characters. 
> 
> This story, however, wouldn't have existed without Incredibat.

"Better to die saving lives than to live taking them," Jim told Krall, John Edisson, and he meant every word. His own death and ressurection three years ago were enough of a proof that those weren't just empty words for the captain of Enterprise. And from centuries away an echo of another life whispered to him "You save the world, and I'll save the day," before climbing into a little plane destined to never land again.

Jim shook his head. It wasn't the time to dwell on distant past, especially since he wasn't sure it _was_ his past to begin with. Admiral Prince was waiting for him to take his testimony. She wasn't the first one to do so, as Jim and the commanding crew had already told everything that happened on Altamid to various officials, starting with Commodor Parish herself and ending with officials from departments Jim hadn't even known existed. And now the elusive Admiral Prince wanted to meet with him. The word was that she studied Krall's time period extensievely and wanted to hear what happened to better understand what had broken Edison. Privately, Jim thought that there was little need to guess what happened to the man, but he wasn't about to refuse Admiral Prince.

Diana Prince was an enigma in Starfleet. Her record showed various acomplishments of a capable and succesful captain. She had led succesful negotations of peaceful treaties in warring planets, helped establishing succesful colonies, observed dangerous quadrants in deep space for several years. All of these and more granted her one of the highest positions within Starfleet.The record showed that she's been in active duty for many years, and there was no official shot on her file, but everyone who had met her said that she looked to be not a day older than thirty. They were also always quiet awestruck, which always puzzled everyone who hadn't met her.

And now she wanted to question Jim.

To tell the truth, Kirk was intimidated by the thought, which he told Bones when they met for lunch before Kirk's meeting. 

"A day have come when you are finally scared of higher-ups," the other man teased him. "Hey, get your own!" 

"This is what you get for mocking your friend," Kirk told him, slipping the freshly stolen coffee. "Be grateful, you get to have leisure time, and I get stuck in continious meetings."

"Like I didn't spend enough time in briefing rooms," Bones retorted, mournfully watching Jim finish his coffee. "I hope she bites your head off, or something." 

"I love you too," Jim good-naturally punched him in the arm and got up. "See ya."

"Yeah, bye. You gotta tell me what she's like later."

***

"Admiral Prince," Kirk spoke when the door swooshed close behind him.

Admiral Prince's back was turned to him, the Altamid case open on the holoscreen before her. She was tall and lean, almost as tall as Jim himself, her dark hair gathered in a low bun. The sure line of her shoulders spoke of commanding stance, of a woman who was used to have her oders obeyed instantly. 

"Captain Kirk," she spoke and turned to him.

James T Kirk was self aware enough to admit that, not unlike like from every cheesy romcom holo from 20th century, when Diana Prince faced him, the world stopped turning and he was left standing, gaping like a fish, at the woman before him. It took all of his will not to blurt out "I know you! You saved me when my plane fell! You saved Veld!"  No need to embarass yourself with some dreams in front of an admiral. Even though the admiral looked like a carbon copy of a woman who's been haunting his dreams for last couple of years.  
  
But Admiral Prince herself kept silence. A tiniest furrow appeared on her brows, and she parted her lips slightly, like that time when Etta explained her what a secretary did-- But no, it couldn't be so. They must've met before Jim enlisted to Starfleet, that's all. So Kirk breathed in and started talking.

"Admiral. I presume you wanted to hear about Krall and his actions. Logically," Okay, he was rumbling, taking words from Spock's vernacular, but who cared, as long as he wouldn't say anything embarassing, "I heard you have travelled all this way from, I actually don't know what was your previous assignment or stationing, probably somewhere on Themyscira."

He shut his jaws together with a click. Jim didn't even know where 'Themyscira' came from, but it did. He certainly wasn't planning on saying it. But having said it, he finally put name on the shining beach Diana had dragged him onto out of water.

Prince's frown deepened and she opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Jim watched her inhale lungfull of air. 

"Steve Trevor?" She finally spoke, voice steady, but an octave higher than usual, and he knew it was higher than usual, although he had never met her anywhere but in his dreams. "Are you him?"

"I need to sit," he blurted out and decisevely strode to the table, gracelessly falling into a chair. He stared up at her youthful face."Please don't tell me you _actually are_ an amazonian woman from an island in a middle of nowhere," he begged her, and watched a tiny smile grace her lips. She leaned her hip onto the table at which Jim was seated.

"I am an amazonian woman from an island in a middle of nowhere."

"Fuck," Jim swore and dragged his hand through hair. "Either this is  happening for real, or I drank something really nasty yesterday and now am in a coma."

"Trust me, I can hardly believe a man I knew three and a half centuries ago is sitting righ before me."

"I-- Three and a half centuries? I thought these were just, I don't know, dreams. Are you telling me I somehow am a reincarantion of a british spy from 20th century?"

"You are a captain of a starship, a feat that not so long ago belonged only in scy-fy," Prince admonished him. "This is hardly the least believable thing to happen in the world. Unusual, but not impossible."

"Yeah," he replied, thinking back to dying in the warp core and then waking up to Bones and Spock. And then he remembered dying on a plane full of bottled gas.

"Diana," unthinkably, he reached out and took her hand in his. "Did you-- Did you kill Ares back then? Did you succeed?"

Her fingers curled around his palm, squeezing hard, and Jim was reminded how much strength was hidden in these slender limbs.

"You saved the day," her voice was sad and quiet. Vulnurable, and Jim suddenly wanted nothing more but to make her smile again. Those days, those few short weeks he spent with her became brighter with every seconds, and he no longer understood how he could ever doubt those memories. 

"This is why you haven't aged a day, yes? Why there is no picture in your official file. You are a god, you don't grow old."

She was quiet for a long moment, just looking down at their clasped hands.

"I had seen your picture though. Multiple reports on you had holos attached. I thought I'd be prepared to see your face, but facing you is different that seeing a holo. Moreover, I never counted on you actualy... being. Him."

Jim didn't know what to say, so instead he gently pulled his hands away.

"Do you still need the report on Krall? Or can we get away from here?" And yes, there it was, the smile that used to make everything in Steve Trevor sing, and now was making Jim Kirk swoon too. It transformed Diana's whole face, her dark eyes shining.

"I'd like that very much, Jim Kirk."

And get away they did. York Town was wast and beautiful, and exploring it together was an amazing experience, and it felt like they were just two old friends, not whatever the hell they were. They didn't ask each other personal questions, nor did they share their life history, but amongst the chatter about Starfleet, about holos, about music, reminiscenting about old days, they learned bits about each other.

They had dinner in a small dim-lit restaurant on one of the wings, stylised to look like something from 21st century. The conversation lulled during their meal and two of them were just sitting basking in the comfortable silence when slow music started playing. Jim listened to it for couple of moments, then got up, and mirroring his actions from centuries afar, bowed to Diana, offering her his hand. This time she didn't give any comments about human dancing habbits, though, just took it and let be pulled into the dancing floor. They pressed close together, gently swaying to the music, Diana's hold on his waist strong, almost desperate. Jim wondered how they looked: everyone could see a Starfleet admiral and captain dancing, holding onto each other as if their lives depended on it. Inapropriae. He found he didn't really care about regulations.

"You told me you wish we had more time," she said quietly into his shoulder and Jim pressed side of his face into her hair. "You still want it?"

"How can someone like you want someone like me?" He whispered. "You had seen it all. And I am hardly the best humanity can offer. I am not even him, not really."

"You didn't answer my question."

Jim stopped the slow dance and drew Diana into his arms, hugging her close to his chest, pressing his face into the scratchy black shoulderpad that showed her rank. She hugged him just as close, sneaking one hand into his hair. 

"I want it. I want everything we didn't have time before. I think I still remember loving you."

Between them were almost three centuries, but in that moment Jim knew that both of them were willing to work hard to cross them, to finally become what they were going to become back then in early 20th century. Maybe across centuries they had chance for some happiness together. Didn't they deserve it? 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, authors thrive on feedback, please don't let us starve.
> 
> You can find me on my tumblr Immortansan.


End file.
